Question: For how many pairs of consecutive integers in $\{1000,1001,1002,\ldots,2000\}$ is no carrying required when the two integers are added?

Solution: Consider what carrying means: If carrying is needed to add two numbers with digits $abcd$ and $efgh$, then $h+d\ge 10$ or $c+g\ge 10$ or $b+f\ge 10$. 6. Consider $c \in \{0, 1, 2, 3, 4\}$. $1abc + 1ab(c+1)$ has no carry if $a, b \in \{0, 1, 2, 3, 4\}$. This gives $5^3=125$ possible solutions.
With $c \in \{5, 6, 7, 8\}$, there obviously must be a carry. Consider $c = 9$. $a, b \in \{0, 1, 2, 3, 4\}$ have no carry. This gives $5^2=25$ possible solutions. Considering $b = 9$, $a \in \{0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 9\}$ have no carry. Thus, the solution is $125 + 25 + 6=\boxed{156}$.